1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to networked systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to buffering of real-time data streams.
2. Related Art
In conventional network-based streaming content delivery systems, it is a challenge to maintain a constant playback rate for the streamed content at a client playback device when the network transmission of the content is subject to unpredictable and erratic delays. Though some existing systems attempt to slow the data rate at the server, these solutions still tend to produce erratic streams and increased network traffic. Further, the content feeds that provide the data streams may not be controllable by a client playback device.
Thus, a computer-implemented system and methods for buffering of real-time data streams is needed.